


Defying Gravity

by deepthroatnine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Death Experience, Plot What Plot, oh gosh how do i tag this?, right???? gosh idk, um ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepthroatnine/pseuds/deepthroatnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim are trapped in a 'dead in the water' shuttle. They're losing power and there's not much left to do except sit around and hope that the Enterprise shows up in time to rescue them. Jim jokingly suggests that they have one last make out session before they run out of air. As they get things going, they lose gravity, and then there's Zero G sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea/prompt from [Whit](http://set-phasers-to-bacon.tumblr.com): So... imagine our favourite hotties trapped in a 'dead in the water' shuttle. They're losing power and there's not much left to do except sit around and hope that the Enterprise shows up in time to rescue them. Jim jokingly suggests that they have one last make out session before they run out of air. As they get things going, they lose gravity, and then there's Zero G sexy times.
> 
> Huge thanks to both Whit and [Ashley](http://torchwood1701.tumblr.com) for walking me through writing this. I hope it doesn't totally stink!
> 
> Title is inspired by the song _Defying Gravity_ from the musical _Wicked_.
> 
> This is my first time writing fic _ever_ so I'd really appreciate constructive feedback! Please feel free to be honest about what you think could be improved upon, or if anything just stood out as really bad.

** [Set after the events of Into Darkness] **

Leonard would be lying if he said that he hadn't pictured dying this way. In fact, the situation he and Jim were in was one of his biggest nightmares coming to life. There they were, in a shuttle that had lost communication with the Enterprise, slowly but surely losing power, and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Leonard fumbles with the knobs and dials at the helm, swearing under his breath, wondering why on earth neither Jim nor him had thought of asking someone from Engineering to tag along.

Oh, that's right, because after Jim's brush with death six months ago and Leonard's reluctant admission of his feelings for Jim, they had basically been attached at the hip. "I can't promise you that I'll always be around, Bones," Jim had said, "but I promise you that it won't be like last time; I won't leave without saying goodbye."

And Bones had rolled his eyes, told Jim that "there better not be a next time, kid," but the fact was that Jim Kirk was a star — a star dangerously close to going supernova, and Bones wasn't sure he could stop that, so maybe Jim was right; at least they'd have goodbye.

In the shuttle, Leonard shakes his head slowly, willing those thoughts away. So they were stuck in a shuttle, but he wasn't planning on giving up until the very last minute. He turns around, glancing at Jim who is sitting back comfortably in one of the seats watching Leonard. The doctor rolls his eyes reflexively. "Any advice, _Captain_?"

Jim chuckles, getting to his feet. "Haven't heard you use that tone in years, Bones."

Leonard turns back to face the helm, cheeks flushed a rosy pink. That name — that dumb nickname which he insisted he hated — always came out more like a sound than a word. Jim made it sound like a request, a prayer… a declaration, even.

Just as he regains his composure, he feels a hand brushing against his side. As Leonard turns around, Jim's fingers trail up to his neck, his fingertips barely touching Leonard's skin as he leaves feather-soft trails around Leonard's clavicle. Leonard shudders, his eyes closing. "Jim…" he whispers, unsure if it is a plea or a warning. He feels Jim's fingers grazing against his jawline now and he opens his eyes, greeted by Jim's bright blue ones. Jim has a smile lingering at the corners of his mouth and Leonard raises an eyebrow. "Jim…" he repeats, a bit more assertively this time, reaching his own hand up and clasping it over Jim's.

Jim smirks, squeezing Leonard's shoulder reassuringly before slipping out of his grasp and walking back to his seat. "Relax, Bones, I'm not gonna try to fuck you in a dead shuttlecraft," he says as he resumes his previous position.

"And they say you have no principles," Leonard scoffs, sighing as he turns away from the helm, giving up on reestablishing contact with the Enterprise. He feels his throat constrict slightly at the thought of dying out here and he clears it, tugging on the neck of his uniform which all of a sudden felt a bit too tight.

"Hey, Bones, you alright?" Jim walks back up to him, stopping a good half metre away to give Leonard some space.

Leonard nods and looks up at Jim, any hint of playfulness in the blonde's eyes gone, replaced instead by concern. "Just… you know, aviophobia and all," he mumbles, waving his hands around. The cruel irony of the situation wasn't lost on him — were he and Jim really going to die the same way they had first met, on a shuttle? And Jim… Was Jim really going to die in the same kind of vehicle that he was born?

"Dammit, Jim!" Leonard swears, frustrated that they were in this situation, frustrated that he couldn't help, frustrated that they may both have to live to see the other die.

Jim closes the gap between them, one arm snaking around Leonard's waist and the other wrapping around his shoulder. He searches for the right words to say, for comfort, for assurance, anything… "I-I'm sorry," he stutters finally, after too long. This was his stupid idea, and there was no one else he blamed but himself.

Leonard pulls away, his brows furrowed, shaking his head. "Don't be," he says softly, his hand at Jim's nape, "You know I'd follow you anywhere." Jim gives him half a smile and looks away. Leonard opens his mouth to continue but can't find the right words, so he just huffs and pulls Jim towards him, his lips brushing against the younger man's forehead.

"Always thought I'd go out with a bang, Bones," Jim mumbles against Leonard's neck, "Not… like this. Not on some obscure away mission, and definitely not while dragging you down with me."

Leonard doesn't know what to say; he always thought Jim would go out with a bang too. As much as he hated to admit that he thought about Jim dying at all, it was something inevitable and thoughts of it were hard to avoid. Instead, he curls his fingers gently into Jim's hair, pulling him closer. "Darlin'," he starts, picking his words carefully, but Jim pulls away, shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Dead is dead, right?" Jim asks, looking up at Leonard who was now frowning at him, arms folded across his chest.

Jim laughs again, batting his hands against Leonard's crossed arms, pushing the older man backwards towards a wall. "How about one last make out session then, Bonesy?"

Leonard raises an eyebrow, one hand on Jim's hip as Jim pushes him against the wall. "What happened to your principles?" he questions, but lets a moan escape his lips anyway when Jim nips at his neck and then licks over the sting.

"Still got 'em. Just asking for a good lip smashing session, Bones," Jim smirks, trailing his fingers over Leonard's abdomen, feeling the doctor's muscles tighten under his touch. Jim leans in as Leonard's hand finds the back of his neck again, but Leonard's grip on Jim's hip tightens, holding him back, and Jim yelps. "Bones," he groans, "Just let me fucking kiss you one last time."

Leonard hooks a finger under Jim's chin and Jim looks up, seeing a smirk starting to form at the corners of Leonard's mouth. "Kid," Leonard whispers, pulling Jim close, "If there's going to be one last _anything_ , I'd rather this be the one last time I pin you to the wall and watch you come in the beautiful way that you do."

Jim's breath catches in his throat and before he has time to make sense of what Leonard has just said, the doctor has turned them around so that Jim's leaning against the wall instead. Leonard's lips are on his, and he has one hand wrapped gently but firmly around both of Jim's wrists, and, _oh god, oh god, oh god_. Jim starts feeling a little light-headed as Leonard trails kisses along his jawline and down his neck, and when Leonard nips at the crevice where Jim's shoulder meets his neck, it incites a soft yelp from the blonde. "Bones, _please…_ " Jim groans, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

"Please… _what_?" Leonard whispers, flicking his tongue against the spot he had just bitten, getting another groan from Jim. Leonard kisses the hollow of Jim's throat, his teeth grazing at Jim's light stubble as he makes his way back to Jim's mouth, sucking and nipping at Jim's lower lip. Their eyes meet and Jim's baby blues look straight into Leonard's, and he feels Jim struggling to pull his wrists free. Leonard smiles, pushing himself against Jim, his own cock painfully hard in his Starfleet issued trousers. Leonard moves his hips against Jim's and Jim groans at the friction. "Tell me, darlin'," he whispers, his voice low but soft, his gaze locked on Jim's eyes.

"I- I want you, Bones."

Leonard loosens his grasp on Jim's wrists, rubbing small circles into them as he pulls Jim in for a kiss, murmuring strings of almost incoherent words between each kiss. _"You're so beautiful, baby. So beautiful, with your head thrown back like that, and your eyes closed, your lashes fluttering."_

Their hands work in a frenzy to undress each other and as Leonard tugs on Jim's pants, he sinks to the ground with them. Jim groans and tilts his head back against the wall as warm fingers wrap themselves around the base of his cock. He looks down at Bones and it's a breathtaking sight and he groans again, one of his hands finding its way onto the top of Bones' head.

"Fuck, Bones. I- _Please._ "

"Mm," hums Leonard, sliding his thumb slowly over Jim's slit and watching him curse under his breath in at least six different languages. "I think you like begging," Leonard teases, earning another groan and plea from his captain.

Jim lets out a growl when Leonard starts stroking him, his fingers tightening in Leonard's hair. Leonard's gaze on him never shifts and Jim shudders remembering what he had told Jim minutes ago — _"pin you to the wall and watch you come"_. Leonard's mouth closes around the tip of Jim's cock without warning and Jim's hips buck forward, his arms floundering. Leonard catches both of Jim's wrists in one of his hands again and holds them by Jim's hips, his other hand sliding over Jim's ass, urging him into Leonard's mouth. Jim moans Leonard's name — _"Bones, Bones… Fuck! Please don't stop. Bones, please!"_ — over and over again as Leonard's tongue swirls around and flicks against his cock, the heat making Jim's hips quiver.

"Bones," exhales Jim, "I'm close, I'm _so_ close, _please,_ " and Leonard lets go of his wrists. Jim wraps one hand around his cock and strokes himself slowly, his knuckles brushing against Leonard's lips with each stroke. They fall into a rhythm and Leonard watches intently as Jim comes — one hand tangled in Leonard's hair, his eyes closed, mouth open, and the most incredible, fucking _beautiful_ sounds escaping his lips. Leonard's palms bracket Jim's hips as he rides out his orgasm, rubbing soft, small circles into his hipbones, and when Jim opens his eyes again, Leonard's trailing soft, lazy kisses down his jaw and neck.

" _Well,_ " Jim finally says, half leaning on Leonard and half on the wall behind him, "That's not the _bang_ I was expecting to go out with, but I guess it'll have to do." Jim laughs and Leonard swears he feels his heart swelling to twice its size, and before he has time to compute the second half of Jim's sentence and calculate just exactly how many more minutes they have left, he's on the floor with Jim on top of him.

Jim straddles Leonard first, leaning forward to nip at his neck while he moves his hips in circles around Leonard's lap, and Leonard hisses and swears under his breath. Then, Jim leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down Leonard's body as he makes his way to Leonard's cock, wrapping his fingers around it when he gets there, his head already dipping.

" _Fuck._ Jim, slowly," hisses Leonard, "I'm way too close."

"Mm'kay," grunts Jim softly, his tongue just barely swirling around the base.

"Jim," Bones groans, "W-wait, _Jim._ "

"Mmm?" Jim looks up at him, his fingers still wrapped around Leonard's cock and stroking lazily.

"I feel like I'm… _Fuck._ Stop doing that, I'm serious. I feel like I'm… floating?"

Jim stares at Leonard like he's out of his mind, and before either of them can say anything, the beeping of a comm. rings through the shuttle and Spock's voice is ringing in their ears, announcing that the Enterprise finally got its systems back up and that Scotty was ready to beam them aboard whenever they were ready.

Before Jim could respond, Leonard was asking Spock how long it would take before the environmental levels in the shuttle became unsafe, and when he was satisfied with the answer he got, he grinned at Jim and told Spock to comm. them back in fifteen minutes.

 

✭ ✭ ✭ ✭ ✭

 

The next few days back on the Enterprise are so hectic that Jim and Leonard barely get to see each other. They had been on the away mission a couple of days prior to their shuttle going dead and so there was a lot that had happened on the ship that required their attention.

But on their second night back, when a couple of them are eating in the mess hall, and Carol is laughing and asking everyone about interesting places they've fooled around in, Jim shoots Leonard a sideways glance and the doctor meets his gaze with half a smirk lingering at the corners of his mouth. And when no one answers, Leonard says, "Well, I think a dead-in-the-water shuttle quickly losing gravity and its environmental settings is pretty interesting."

Everyone stares at Leonard, and Jim feels like his cheeks are on fire, until Leonard makes it worse and adds, "Wouldn't you agree, Captain?" at which point Nyota bursts out laughing, Carol looks like she's seen a ghost, and Spock turns a startling shade of green and excuses himself to return to the Bridge.


End file.
